Pugilism
by Noiseee
Summary: 快乐摸鱼！


**Fuck This Fucking World.**

他脚踩厚实的橡胶毯，背后留有围绳支撑躯体。三条，结实厚重得仿佛能捆住一头大象，可靠在上面并不舒服，纤细得倒更像躺在宽不过五公分的嫩枝上睡午觉，怪异得仿佛身旁明明摆着一盒巧克力，然而孜孜不倦说个不停的却是坐在罗纳德怀里的山德士*。

 _*巧克力代指电影《阿甘正传》主人公福瑞斯特•甘。罗纳德代指麦当劳叔叔罗纳德•麦当劳。山德士为肯德基上校哈兰德•山德士_

于是美国吐了一口唾沫，冲围绳外的冰桶里。带血，牙根酸疼得都想要骂娘，但好歹没缺了什么。在这年头和局势，假若尊贵的国家意识体多掉了几根头发，这都能可能成为新一轮驴象之争的导火索，更别说一颗牙。老天，他的嘴巴开始发麻，弥散在唇齿的似乎不再是带腥的血，更近同稀释后的粘稠番茄酱——五美分一大袋，便宜得可以随便浪费。

只可惜对面的家伙不懂得酱料与薯条的美妙，认准维多利亚蛋糕与大吉岭红茶的老头不仅爱在文化上与自己做对，即便是这几米见方的拳击台上也绝不让步。

那个曾嚣张地掠夺世界的海上霸主，现在正站在距离自己不到两米的地方。男人里偏窄的肩膀不再架上夸张粗野的船长服，但惯以搭配的毛衣或西装也不适于当下的尖芒锐利。浅金色的碎发自由扬落，搭配漂亮的祖母绿双眸，本该如油画般静美的绅士现在却举起拳头，岁月磨不去的征服本欲在此刻张扬一尽。豆大的汗水勾勒俊美的脸庞，勾在唇角的笑容满是嚣张挑衅。他很白，伦敦阴冷潮湿的气候留不住可供日光浴的阳光。腰肢劲瘦，结实的腹肌看起来手感很好——事实确实如此，弥留在赤裸上身的暗色印痕是占有的证明，当然也是昨夜肆意的结果。

几个小时前共枕的火辣情人，眼下却成为跟前的危险存在。左右弹跳式的摇摆可不是什么低俗可笑的挑逗，更是直白可怖的威胁预兆。前不久他的后面还塞满自己的白浊，嘶吼着嗓音向自己索吻，现在却用拳头揍得自己牙龈出血，险些还咬断舌头。那该死的小屁股还在自己的眼前瞎晃，只不过被弄疼被弄爽的不是这可口玩意。

老天，他真想穿越时空狠狠地揍醒曾经的自己，像老人家那样悠哉悠哉地逛逛中央公园有什么不好，无趣可以打游戏，乏味可以吃汉堡，实在不行充其量也就是与身边的千岁老头吵上一架解闷。这下可好，在健身房里被揍得连上司都认不出来，最关键的是自己还不能抱怨后悔——他妈的，这狗屎不如的点子居然出自自己的脑袋。天知道除了在床上浪得开外，看起来瘦弱得不行的国家，竟然打起拳来那么凶狠。随身携带枪支可不仅仅是为了防身，还为了保护不知道是眼瞎了还是胆子太肥的倒霉蛋，以免因为招惹国家意识体而赔上一条小命。

现在，他满脑子只有一个念头——

操你妈的英格兰。

"我该教过你说话与做事都要优雅得体。"

在内心饱受年轻国家咒骂指责的"罪魁祸首"像是听见了这句污言秽语，不由地长叹了一口气。作为谍报工作世界闻名的国家，超大国先生对于脸部微表情的控制可谓近乎完美，唯独栽在大洋彼岸的海岛手里。倒不是因为什么谍报强国的骄傲与尊严，只不过是多亏了相处近百年的经历。不爽，疲倦，欣赏，无论是礼貌微笑的台面绅士，还是高潮失控的肉食困兽，英国实在是见证过对方的千变万化。假若花上几百年将注意力投落在同一个家伙的身上，相信是愚木也懂得天空的晴雨变化。

"可你没教会我如何面对情人。"不掩态度也省得顾虑身份，美国冲英国大吼。千年的历史没有为对方平增一条皱纹，取而代之却使得对方更加狡猾可恶。眼下，被合理责骂的大英帝国先生非但没有表现出半点惭愧，相反还眨巴眨巴眼睛，好一副人畜无害的天真模样。"还是那种昨晚缠绵不已，今天挥着拳头打得牙疼的混账老头！"老天，这可爱得有够要命——即便绷紧的小腿与摇摆跳动的姿势明摆着是出拳前的试探准备。

"那大概就是继续挥拳，向对方诠释什么叫做自作自受。"

不带任何犹豫，利落的动作毫不拖泥带水，温柔甜美的笑容勾在唇角，仿佛吐出唇齿的不过是一个蹩脚的笑话——然而事实确实如此，只不过是对于还靠在围绳旁，傻傻地期待和局的美利坚合众国。

言语的出现有时并不仅是为了保证语言中枢的使用以免人类退回类人猿，同时，对于骨子里弥留动物本性的捕猎者而言，这或许将成为对峙状况的有效利器。没有哪个蠢货会直晃晃地冲入布满尖刺是深井，可当其覆上可笑廉价的稻草时，这竟成为葬送生命的简易陷阱。

咬紧年轻国家惊讶的瞬间，英国迈出箭步。突如其来的动作改变搅乱了对方本能的反应系统，肢体的压力就像一发不起眼的火苗，刹那间点燃灌注在小腿的爆发力量。赛同冲破枪杆的子弹，锐气与杀意找到了致命的迸发口，挤在肌肉的每一个细胞都在嚎叫野性与掠夺。谋士从不打没有准备的一战，而长时间的弹跳热身只为了攻占优劣的一分高下！

"顺带让那家伙意识到，"英国向前加速，奔跑带来的喘息现在听起来更像是掠夺前的战歌——多么的动听，多么的迷人——于是他露出优雅漂亮的微笑，将补充和此刻的爽快，全部施加在攥紧的拳头里。"身下位置与实力差别可没有什么必要关系。"

回防！容不得任何多余的思考，也被迫掠去任何反击的可能。凭借超出常人的超强反射力，美国勉强抡起双臂，但这对于被死死地卡在下风的现状而言没有任何帮助。迅速冲撞而来的拳头带来的不仅是手臂肌肉的酸痛，还有刺疼双耳的风响耳鸣。他们没有护具，不是为了什么还原拳击最本质的战法，只不过是比起拖着那不仅重还闷出一手恶心塑胶汗味的软质玩意，倒不如借利用自愈特性大肆挥霍。这听起来酷毙了帅惨了，也痛得险些要去见上帝老头了。最要命的是这条性命无论是谁都不敢签收，被拒收的家伙只能继续在这副躯体与雨点般密集的拳头里扯拉痛苦。靠，去他妈的情人，去他妈的爱情。

而被恋人如此亲密"问候"的绅士却没有因为此刻的优势而放松警戒。他活上了千年，现实磨去了棱角和锐气，同时也吞尽可笑的傲慢与幼稚。时代变迁印落双眸，王朝的倾倒是人类为国家拉上的鲜血帷幕。数不清的掌权者以各种各样的过往撰写故事的终章，或滑稽或悲哀，但从不或缺一时得意带来的覆灭悲剧。国家意识体拦不住捅在国王喉里的尖刀，但足以握紧企图挥向自己的毒刃。绝不要因为短暂的如愿葬送前程。无论是治国，还是数米见方的拳击台。

于是英国拽紧罕有的机会，迅速冲去的力道是他碾击年轻国家的武器。他知晓自己的所长，纤细的骨架哪怕再怎么锻炼，在力气上也比不过身怀怪力的合众国，更何况对方那一身结实的肌肉可不是华丽的装饰品，就像轻型手枪对击重型炮台。英国需要痛击他，凭对方无法思考和应付的速度，还有轻巧灵敏的回击。

勾拳，直拳，每一道力道都直冲对方的要害——下巴，或者手臂护头后的太阳穴。美国的呼吸逐渐混乱，自己也同样如此。长时间对峙不利于战局，相较下缺乏力道的双臂挥不出一击取胜的重拳，速攻下可能暴露的防御破绽将会是撬开对方嘴牙的最重关键。

——拳头。这是美国脑子里仅剩的唯一念头。不仅仅是正恶狠狠地亲吻脸颊的混账玩意，还是此时此刻自己所能做也必须做之事。他可不是欠扁的年糕和可笑的出气筒，在美利坚合众国的世界里，只有赢，以及怎么赢得更加漂亮的字眼。他可不是台面向全场微笑的得体绅士，但他必须是赢得绅士的英雄——用一片真心，还有好让对方闭嘴停手的拳头。

他们在等待。无论是速攻强击的大不列颠，还是被动防御的美利坚合众国，都在等待一个露出破绽的关键，取胜的机会，或者是逆转棋局的跳栏黑马。拳头抽在健身房的空气里，明明混满冷气吐出的寒意，但砸在两人身上的只剩炽热与黏着。包覆骨头的皮肤揍在结于内脏外的肌肉上，进化意义不同的部位，在拳脚相向的间凑，开启猛攻防守的致命对决。声响回荡在偏僻的角落，沉闷吃疼，但利落野性得近乎原始本能。

手在发酸，回击对方的利器也正企图捅穿肌肤。

肌肉疼得厉害，乳酸快速地灌入血液，溢落的肾上腺素麻痹皮下出血带来的剧痛。

他像是一头狐狸，一头扎过去，凭磨尖的锐齿等待宣告胜利的赤红。

他更近失足的野狼，摔在布满利刺的简易陷阱里，挣扎着寻求希望的缺口。

——任由小鬼放纵，只会换来大人最后的悲痛后悔。

——任由那家伙继续占据上风，哪知道这老头会不会突发奇想骑在自己头上。

——顾不及了，打长效陷于苦战的或许是自己。

——再给老子咬牙撑着，机会还没有出现，还没有。

——用高踢断了那家伙的脖子。

——再等等，再等等。

就是现在！

他捉住机遇——在对方手部护头稍有松懈的刹那！用力甩去的拳头不止是杀意的展露，更是带动身体的关键。脚下的星球对于每一个生命都是平等的厚爱，施加在躯体的重力绝不会因为身份地位的不同而成为空谈，可这又怎么样，有谁限制力的施加是累赘。卖力地向后一跃，英国在连贯的迅猛攻击里挤出腾空瞬间。深金色的碎发由俯瞰的角度窥窃，飘飞的浅金宛若获胜前惹目的祝贺华光。他卖力地踹上一脚，从跳跃腾起的空中，直击年轻国家的太阳穴。

近乎同时，蔚蓝双眸也闪过同样锐利的视线。等不及半点多虑，也容不得任何失措，美国竭力将重心扯向身后。男人的右脚方才还紧贴台面，现在却以难以想象的速度袭向自己的脸——至少是险些被踢歪的鼻梁。巧妙躲避并不能成为阻拦前海上霸主的理由，对方不仅没有任何退让与回防，相反竟以自身作为轴心，侧转后继而补上一击。直向脖颈，借助重力。好家伙，若与之对决的不是不死自愈的国家意识体，结局无异于只有两种，在上帝的眷属下于医院里躺上三个月，或者就这么一命呜呼。

英国的速度实在是太快，但好在卓越的反应能力为自己多赚得数秒。足够了，得以令敏捷的美国猎鹰绞食猎物。一把拽住对方的小腿——细，但是结实有力，可以轻松地卸下对手的下巴——以降低的重心，精准地，干脆有力地，将对方背摔落地。一声闷响回荡在拳击台上空，是漂亮一击的落成，也是战局改变的预兆。

该死。年长国家低声暗骂。他的嗓子没有坏，可几丝鲜血的腥味落入口中——天杀的美利坚，长得结实力气也还大得可怕——肌肉怕是没有扯断，但身后的几根肋骨可就没有幸运。不同于主为混合游走型（Out-boxer）的蜂群者（Swarmer），英国可吃不消重拳（Slugger）混账的猛击。他被摔在地上，脸死死地贴着塑胶垫。混有汗味的塑胶恶臭刺鼻难忍，与正用手掌卡住喉咙的北美男孩一样嚣张惹厌。可恶的肌肉混账。

可他没有选择投降放弃。十秒足以判定一场拳击的胜败，也得以作为改变现状的十八分之一，构成百分之百的绝对优胜。英国咬破了舌头，主动的，不带犹豫。施加在柔软处的刺痛，用于麻痹来自躯体的酸疼实在恰好。那只手已然卡在脖颈，大拇指还正死死地抵住喉结。男孩的手偏大，在床上他爱惨了这肆意点火的叛逆之徒，而现在英格兰绅士只想将其横向掰断。

相较于身下企图反击的逆徒，美国显得放松了不少——当然，出了控制对方行径的四肢。他的牙或许掉了，至少松了，激素作用褪去的片刻，弥留在牙根里的空洞感正宣告这个不幸的消息。

这不过是一场自由切磋，没有利益也无关荣誉，单纯为了消磨时间，即便不排除两个笨拙男人企图共享浪漫的本欲。拜托，他们可不是热恋小情侣。漫长的陪伴磨合二人，复杂的关系既使得感情深沉入髓，但同样也难逃情愫不明的尴尬。他们太熟悉彼此，习惯了对方身旁的位置，从而某些简单爱语，对于两人而言却成为难言的存在。会议桌前纠纷争吵，会议后床上相邀，可谓是彼此不成文的约定。内心满意甜蜜与爱慕，但吐出唇齿的只剩嘲讽和回击——我欠他一句告白。彼此曾无数次向心里述说，可直面对方时，却总能弄巧成拙，比如约会弄得像约炮，比如相邀晚宴险些分手扬别，比如只想留住对方，结果误做成现在这样的拳脚相向。

"最后还不是英雄我赢了。"

上帝，自己真不该如此嚣张。告白说不出也就算了，俩大男人间少点甜言蜜语倒也没什么，但最关键还得别没事找事。他哪知道自己的哪一句话，哪一个语调会不会成为惹毛对方的关键。国家意识体的身份确实抹去了岁月在身上留下的痕迹，但这并不影响某位年长国家俨然活出老年生活的现实。待谁都优雅得体，唯独对自己，却暴躁易怒得像极了更年期老头。

实际上合众国先生对大不列颠绅士何止是了解，就连这点无意猜想，也成为事态发展的预兆。英国不会认输，这个倔强的国家宁可用一块破布裹紧溢血粉碎的心脏，也要高举步枪崩了德国纳粹的脑袋。双腿被困在对方的下身，结实的肌肉保卫了他们的主人，同样也压疼了纤细的绅士。右手被锁在头上，多亏了禁锢其的大手。对方的另一只手正架在脆弱的喉咙，随喘气而上下浮动的姿态仿佛在放大细微幅度。他的左手还能动，但没有枪没有刀，缺乏致命力量的存在看似无法成为制胜的关键。但这并不构成英国沉心接受的理由，他还能反击，凭这样的一只手，凭一场幸运豪赌。

说时迟那时快，英国伸出了手，在那双蔚蓝眨眼的瞬间。他的拇指对准手踝——就像美国的拇指抵着喉结那般，只是不同于对方的威胁，置于年长国家的身上，这就是一记毫无预兆的攻击。左手的力道不大，无法折断禁锢自己的右手，但胜在奇袭与出人意料——某些时刻，相较于全副武装，毫无防备时遭受的突袭才是夺命利器。一击，就像是猛然冲破枪杆的子弹，迅速地撞入猎物目标，待声响惊觉深鸟时，赤色的鲜血早为猎狐者所践踏夸耀。

猛然冒险换来所料行径，经受外力的强大刺激，扣在喉间的手掌瞬时脱离意识带来的控制，失去指令后的肌肉条件反射性地向后收缩，极短的反应时间硬生生被英国利用做撬开胜局的关键——对他施加的禁锢解开了，在这至关重要的决胜时刻！

谈不上复杂的思考，多年来的战斗经验为千年国度提供了一整套记在骨子里的回应拳术。右手竭力挤入狭小的彼间缝隙，并咬紧机会，顺势用力地捞击头部——可惜了这张脸，不说话时还挺对自己的胃口——近乎同时，充当利器的左手转作禁锢引敌的佳作，像是坚固有力的捕兽器，牢牢地拷死极具威胁的右手。

以身后的塑胶垫为支撑，英国迅猛起身，跨坐在美国的身上。赤裸上半身，下半身仅隔着一条为汗水打湿的运动裤，这姿势对于数小时前还在缠绵的情人而言实在惹火。可置身此时，美国已经没有半点雅兴——其实还有不少，可对方的架势根本由不得丝毫杂念。英国的双腿夹着自己的躯体，在那绽放野性蓟花的胯间。然而全身的重力却伴随双臂施加于上半身。他的行动被制止了，仿佛被压上一块巨石——压不住健硕的合众国，但至少令其呼吸困难。

美国的双手被扣在胸前，压在其上的还有英国的双腿。右脚用力地压牢年轻国家，只可惜过分健硕的身躯实在难以控制；左腿抵着他的脑袋，大腿根部的风光毫不保留地冲入眼帘。昨晚玩得实在疯狂，哪怕是临近膝盖关节的那一片嫩肉，都印上一道道暧昧的暗色手痕。好家伙，这家伙按得可真牢，不认真对待一下可真难以挣脱。

而海上霸主没有放过这个机会的打算，转动身躯，他与年轻国家间构成九十度的死亡曲角。双腿转做屈膝，用力地扣死夹紧屈身于下的超大国先生。他抱紧美国的右臂，在这个最不适合开玩笑的节骨眼。潜意识里的危险预感发挥到极致，美国竭力挣脱，但这被锢于原地的陷阱位置夺去了离开的可能。

英国扯住那条手臂，恶狠狠地，伴随倾向身后的重心偏移。由肌肉与骨头带来的剧痛瞬时传遍美国的全身，将宛如濒临窒息前的绝望搅进灌入脑内的意识——十字固，源于巴西柔术的实用锁技，现在正施加在自己的身上，由自己的爱人！

缺氧。美国的双耳传来意识模糊前的翁响，舌尖仿佛弥散死亡的味道。该死。他必须挣脱这混账玩意，这可是能轻易断送下半生的夺命技。同样来源于美洲，美国自然也曾亲尝十字固的厉害，他得以从中脱逃，靠这副违反常规的躯体，还有自身学得的格斗术与蛮力。然而现在可不是继续与爱人纠缠的时候，因为几记搏斗发出的巨响，投落拳击台的视线也越来越多，更有甚者前来围观——当然也多亏了这故意不穿护具的放肆追求。假若身为国家意识体的他们在公共场合表现什么不合常理的举动，引发的骚乱说不定会出乎所料，而最后为此买单收拾的还不是自己。他可不愿意让任何无聊的事物扰乱自己的假日，除了新发的游戏机与英国。

他叹了一口气，近乎无奈与妥协。轻拍还忘我地享受追逐胜利的恋人，美国示意投降。好家伙，这如此纤细的身板是怎么有力地施展这番锁技。他疼得厉害，仿佛有一万只捕鼠夹咬住手臂，晃不掉之余还不忘留下夸张的鲜红勋章。这比吻痕还要显眼火辣——字面意思。

"老天，你怎么还用上了柔术，这可是拳击对决！"

美国吃疼地甩了甩手，刚翻过围绳就冲座椅上的英伦男人抱怨。自己疼得不行，对方还悠闲自适地坐下休息，手里拿上一瓶运动饮料但还不是冰的，什么老头习惯。夺过英国手里轻握的瓶子，美国大口咽下颜色鲜艳的液滴。橙子味，偏酸，不如可乐好喝。

"从你这家伙不怀好意地盯着我的那一刻起，这场对决早就变了味。"用力抢回属于自己的饮品，刚递到唇边，又瞪了一眼身旁的美国男孩，仿佛在告诫别有什么多余想法。即便最后这可怜的瓶口依然无人关顾，被冷落在英国先生的包，还有合众国先生擦干身体的毛巾下。"顺带用你那豆子大小的脑袋记清楚，是我赢了。"英国不忘"善意"地提醒道。

但显然对方没有买账的打算。美国耸了耸肩，瞪圆的双目似乎在无声反驳方才言语的不可思议。当然，理所应当式地忽略后者的友善提醒。"嘿伙计你在胡说些什么，英雄我哪里有做出这点龌蹉事宜……"

"硬了。"一个熟悉但不宜场地的字眼出现彼间。深色绿眸扫过年轻国家的身下，别有意味地移开视线。"裤子湿了，什么都看得清清楚楚。"

"拜托，情人就这样跨在自己的身上，没点正常的生理现象才是真正的不礼貌吧。"

嘴上是这么说，可被调侃揭穿的美国却又立马低头查看，手里还拽上一条阻挡不雅的毛巾。好家伙，这哪来的胡话，深黑色的运动裤很是耐脏，裤腿虽说宽松但不至于暴露。这摆明了就是对方的戏弄，一本正经布下的语言陷阱。

令人火大，气得牙痒。

但美国却也没有输得惨痛。大概是没有料到恋人的坦然调侃，英国的声音听起来少了几分方才的锐气，故意别开的脸颊似乎还挂上点点红晕。不仅多亏了运动，倒像有些许害羞。"我勉强当做是你的赞誉。"还没等来年轻国家的故意戏弄，年长国家便再次坚持强调："我赢了。"倔强，要面子的姿态显得傲慢可爱。

"好好好，你是赢了。"他举起双手。赚得此刻的这番美景，也出了一身热汗，稍微退让些许也并不是不可商量之计。毕竟昨晚吃干剖净的经历很是过瘾。"但可惜了我的牙还有手。"张开嘴，美国夸张地指了指发疼的牙根——用被英国勒红的那一只。"别笑，这可不还是多亏了你，拳拳致命好像与我有什么深仇大恨。"

——当然有，昨晚是哪个混蛋那么毫无节制。他方想这般而道，但又像是想到了什么。敛起不满怒火，英国露出一抹浅笑。

他又长高了些许，本来发丝抚眉的高差，现在司机拔高至触碰耳际。深金色的发丝为汗水打湿，再浇上多余的冰水，滴滴答答的，划落间为身旁的和光衬得迷人色散。纽约的阳光很是灿烂，迎落健身房的玻璃窗，也铺满海岛的心间。

"美国。"

他轻声呼唤，温柔地宛若触及梦境。

"怎么了。"

他随声回应，关切与陪伴成为彼间的习惯。

"鞋带松了。"

"什么……"

美国低下头，可他迎上的却不是一根不听话的鞋带。一抹幽绿，映落自己的身影，包围满溢爱意。

他赤着双脚，刚从拳击台走下还没有找着球鞋。

而他踮起脚尖，托高些许的尖角皮鞋拉近彼此的距离。

所剩的毫厘，仅剩余光与相缠的双唇得以触及。

"好吧伙计，我想我是硬了。"

美国挠了挠头发，向燎火的绅士坦言。

"那就忍着，或者你想再上去打上一轮。"

英国利落地背起单肩包。许久未动的身体遇上可以尽情释放的拳击台，这样的巧妙碰撞让其过足了瘾。

"事实上我想回家再打上一轮，"年轻国家耸了耸肩，撇嘴示意的暗示可有够青涩可爱——假若除去这限制级的对话。"你知道的，在床上。"

"那你还是忍着吧。"

英格兰绅士回答得可是干脆。他迈出了步伐，穿戴整齐后好一副得体绅士的模样。

"嘿英国你可太不够意思了吧。"

北美男孩追了过去，身上还披着一条擦汗的毛巾。逊毙了，像足被甩在现场的处男。

"锻炼身心。"

男人回过头来，祖母绿是大不列颠的骄傲，挂在唇边的笑容却归于美国的私有。扫视身后男孩滑稽的德行，他不掩本性。

英国吐出舌头，视线停留在对方的要紧部位，别有深意地轻舔唇瓣，将暧昧的野火，彻底燃尽干燥的北美大陆。

"小鬼。"

英腔，金发，绿眸，这家伙赚足了全部。

"性格恶劣。"

美国扯着沙哑的嗓音，赠上一句可笑回击。

"彼此彼此。"

绅士从包里取出了一瓶运动饮料。橙子味，偏酸，灌入红唇之下，浇起始作俑者的玩意，也引燃旁观看客的心思。

他大概会溺死在那，这一辈子。

值了。

End.


End file.
